


stray kids who? i only know gay kids

by ludareee



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, anyways this is cringy, banginho? yes, chapter 3 in the beginning they sing a some songs lmao, chatfic/messaging, idk if this will be forever going on haha, mentions of some other groups blah blah blah, stan stray kids, there's some mentions of sxc stuff but haha only the older ones do so y'all don't come at me, they're all gay and chaotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludareee/pseuds/ludareee
Summary: gay: ok? im gonna napim so pretty: waitim so pretty: seungminnie can we cuddle :>gay: i-watermelon chin: oooh that's very gaygay: stoO
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. gay kids yes we stan

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all this is my first story or not really since its a chat fic haha because im more confident at doing chatfic i will update this every saturday since i have school this is cringy anyways pls enjoy
> 
> dada - chan  
> minnie mouse - minho  
> watermelon chin - changbin  
> im so pretty - hyunjin  
> dumb squirrel - jisung  
> bisexual king - felix  
> gay - seungmin  
> big BABY - jeongin

who finished the ketchup (8)

minnie mouse: ok so chan

im so pretty: whipped

watermelon chin: whipped

dumb squirrel: whipped

gay: whipped

bisexual king: whipped

minnie mouse: stfu i didnt even say anything yet

im so pretty: yeah ok but what abt chan? 

minnie mouse: ok so earlier he grabbed my waist and he whispered in my ear "good morning my baby" im fucking shaking af

dumb squirrel: oh my god  
dumb squirrel: spill more

minnie mouse: omg no its afvkfvkdjvdggbfk

dumb squirrel: why? did chan hyung bring you to his room and fucked you

minnie mouse: stOp you're making me shake more

gay: ok? im gonna nap

im so pretty: wait  
im so pretty: seungminnie can we cuddle :>

gay: i-

watermelon chin: oooh that's very gay

gay: stoO

im so pretty: ok but don't you wanna cudle :<<

gay: uh ok im going to your room

dumb squirrel: leaving those gays alone

dumb squirrel: ok but where is chan hyung?

bisexual king: idk prob cooking?

watermelon chin: jisungie let's go to my room :DD

dumb squirrel: i-

minnie mouse: guess whos gay now

dumb squirrel: sHuT uP gAy MaN

big BABY: good morning :DD

dada: hi yall

minnie mouse: CHAN THE FOOD WHY ARE YOU CHATTING OMG WE GONNA BURM

big BABY: what? oH NO

dumb squirrel: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

dada: uhm? im done cooking???

minnie mouse: oh haha let's go eat 🤡🤡🤡


	2. uhm?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im so petty: wait seungminnie let's go to my room and read fanfics of ourselves lmao
> 
> gay: i- what ok?
> 
> watermelon chin: ok we shall leave those gays alone and focus on chan and minho hyung
> 
> dada: im? what? more like confident gay 🤪🤪🤪

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha im in love with this chatfic

who finished the ketchup (8)

BABIES (12)

dada: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

minnie mouse: ???? 

im so pretty: ???????? 

dada: minho we talk in private :)))) 

minnie mouse: oh my gosh ok

gay: ok but wtf even happened??? 

dumb squirrel: uhm someone spill pls

bisexual king: hyunjin hyung and seungmin lmao

im so pretty: *chokes*

gay: stop exposing me 😸🔪 

minnie mouse: everyone stfu rn jeongin is sleeping if u wake him up 😸🔪  
minnie mouse: WTF CHAN I-

dada: SHUSH DONT TELL

dumb squirrel: ooooooohhhhhh 

dada: JIUSNG

minnie mouse: I DO NOT SEE OR FEEL OR SMELL 

dada: SHUT DONT TLELE

watermelon chin: lmao stop making it so obvious he prob touched-

gay: oh my fucking god

bisexual king: language of yours

minnie mouse: OMG 🤧🤧🤧🤧🤧

gay: ok bye

im so pretty: wait seungminnie let's go to my room lets read fanfics of ourselves lmao

gay: i- what ok? 

watermelon chin : ok we shall leave those gays alone lets focus on chan and minho hyung 

dada: im? what? more like confident gay 🤪🤪🤪

dumb squirrel: HAAHAHAHAGAHHA TOTALLY REMEMBER WHEN YOU

dada: SHHHHHHH

bisexual king: oooh? want me to spill? 

watermelon chin: i have to keep a straight face  
watermelon chin: but im curious too spill the tea

dumb squirrel: correction: gay face

dada: DONT SPILL I BEG

minnie mouse: oh you mean when in school before the teacher came someone pinned you to a fucking wall then said that you're hot yeah i remember too

ded: I-

minnie mouse: youre also a panicked gay lol

dada: shut up or i will again

minnie mouse: ok no pls no i dont want

dumb squirrel: I- TELL ME NOW WHAT DID CHAN HYUNG DO TO YOU??????? 

minnie mouse: uhm he fucking grabbed my hair and kissed me and fucking touched my thigh

watermelon chin: OKAY NOW WERE TALKING

bisexual king: OH GAWD JEONGIN DONT CHECK THE MESSAGES

big BABY: what  
big BABY: oh my god

watermelon chin: good job felix  
watermelon chin: jeongin go out to the swings or smth

minnie mouse: im-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways follow me in twt @realimyeojin <3


	3. skz best multis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dumb squirrel: OMG I LOVE MCND STAN MCND
> 
> dada: wtf it's like 9:27
> 
> gay: sing along?
> 
> watermelon chin: TURN ME UP SO THEY CAN HEAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes i know i said i will post this every saturday because i had school but lmao my wifi is bad so instead posted a new chapter :>>

who finished the ketchup (8)

minnie mouse: JUST ARRIVED ARRIVED ARRRIVVVVVEEEED

watermelon chin: I LIKE IT SUKHUUMMVIIIUIIYTTTT SWIMNNINGGG

dumb squirrel: (?) 

im so pretty: WIRO TTEO DEO WIRO WIRO TTEO MODU MEYEO I BAMEUL BULTAEWO YA YA YA URIN NOPI TTEO GEOMNAJI ANNEUN GEEEOOOOL

dumb squirrel: OMG I LOVE MCND STAN MCND

dada: wtf its like 9:27

gay: sing along? 

watermelon chin: TURN ME UP SO THEY CAN HEAR THIS

minnie mouse: LOUDER

im so pretty: YOUR FAVOURITE BOYS ARE BACK

dumb squirrel: oK sOmEtHiNg liKe tHis

dada: ok stop now

minnie mouse: whyyy

dada: i can hear you pouting

minnie mouse: im noottt >:\\\

dada: stop lying

gay: y'all really gay

big BABY: but your name is literally 'GAY'

dumb squirrel: lonely session tonight at 12:00 am

watermelon chin: nooo  
watermelon chin: jisungie let's cuddle

dumb squirrel: i-

minnie mouse: ok we shall leave those gays alone 

watermelon chin: that's my line  
watermelon chin: you thief

im so pretty: IM THE STEALER

dada: no not again

big BABY: ok but where is felix hyung

minnie mouse: whipped

dumb squirrel: whipped

gay: whipped

watermelon chin: whipped

big BABY: im going to steal your whip cream

im so pretty: IM THE STEALER

dada: STOP HYUNJIN  
dada: also felix is sleeping  
dada: hyunjin go to bed with seungmin or smth

im so pretty: oooohhhh go to bed with seungmin ;}}}}}}}} 

dada: no i meant go to sleep

gay: oMfG

im so pretty: okie seungmin let's go to bed :>

gay: ok,, 

minnie mouse: ok finally they're all in bed jeongin go to sleep too

big BABY: ok :>>

dada: ok finally y'all in bed

minnie mouse: ok im gonna sleep too

dada: kk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twt  
> @realimyeojin


	4. jisung getting hacked lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watermelon chin: nooo i was jk
> 
> dada: idk tbh ily
> 
> minnie mouse: don't you ever just feel like disowning your stupid dumb kids
> 
> dumb squirrel: tf u say to my big brain

who finished the ketchup (8)

watermelon chin: don't you ever just hate minho

minnie mouse: what 

watermelon chin: fuck you

minnie mouse: right now ;} 

dumb squirrel: ew etf no

gay: i mean yea fuk minho

minnie mouse: wtf did i do?? ;-(

watermelon chin: noo i was jk

dada: idk tbh ily

minnie mouse: don't you ever just feel like disowning your stupid dumb kids

dumb squirrel: tf u say to my big brain

big BABY: someone give me my glass of pepsi and my sunglasses

im so pretty: someone stole my toast with butter spread around it

minnie mouse: tell seungmin to spread his legs hhahah

gay: omFg

im so pretty: 

dada: MINHO   
dada: let me breathe for a sec

dumb squirrel: success @#£228£=)&%#%2)2=*!#)2=@+*!

watermelon chin: what the actual fuck

big BABY: omg soy tragic 

minnie mouse: DID SOMEONE HACK INTO JISUNGS ACCOUNT? 

dada: leave it its probably just jeongin

big BABY: hi guys :D

gay: 

im so pretty: it's probably just yfifdugeth

watermelon chin: a hacker? yeah very good 

minnie mouse: jisung has weak ass password 🤮

dumb squirrel: guys im back what did i miss :D  
dumb squirrel:   
dumb squirrel: ok it's passed my sleeping time goodnight :D


	5. note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should continue with this chatfic lol

hey everyone! sorry for being so inactive in this chatfic bc school is literally just pain but im gonna work on the fic today oejejrjrjkr finally im gonna stop procrastinating


End file.
